The New Frontier
T H E N E W F R O N T I E R ____________________ R E Q U I R E M E N T S We say requirements because, in order to be a member in The New Frontier, you must obey these rules to show respect and loyalty towards your group. We expect all of these basic rules to be followed, for they are requirements if you wish to stay as a member of our community. Regulations Respect Towards Higher Ranks and Peers : Respect towards higher ranks is a crucial part of The New Frontier. Showing respect towards the higher ranks will not only help you towards getting a higher rank, but it will keep you on their good side benefiting you in many ways such as the first pick to eat, picked to go to gatherings, and perhaps when someone is demoted of their rank they will give you a chance to prove your worth because you have shown respect. Showing respect to peers gets you far in our community. Drama and Conflict : Of course, every group has some drama of some sort, but when it all boils down there is a person that is the main source of the drama or conflict. We do not punish everyone who is involved in the drama, only the instigator. The instigator is dealt with and punished separately and privately while the other people involved in the drama and conflict are dealt with more publicly. Drama and conflict will happen, yes, but punishments will occur to the person who starts it. Do not cause unneeded drama or conflict, there are Torchbearers for a reason. : (Note: Keep out-of-group drama and conflict separate from The New Frontier and roleplay) Vocabulary, Anatomy, and Latin : Vocabulary (in most cases inaccurate adjectives for words) is not required in The New Frontier and is not welcomed. The only vocabulary that is welcomed is real adjectives that have the same meaning as the regular word, not no big 'advanced' words that mean something totally different. The same thing for Anatomy and Latin. Although Latin is a language, it's not even properly roleplaying. It's just roleplaying in a different language. This doesn't come with a punishment, but you will be warned to stop and if you refuse then you can leave our community or be exiled. Activity : Activity won't get you exiled or have anything too rash to happen, but it is very dire for you to be active at least if you are invited to gatherings, roleplay, and other stuff related to The New Frontier. We understand that you have a life outside of Animal Jam and roleplaying (haha, hopefully) and that you have other things to deal with, but if you are going to be inactive for a great while then leave a note on our page or message one of the Torchbearers or have someone pass the news onto the Torchbearers. Being inactive, if you are a high rank, can result in being demoted because we need active high ranks to keep us in proper shape. Yes, this is included for the Torchbearers as well unless there is a proper excuse. Opinions : Opinions are very much welcomed in The New Frontier, we will let you explain your opinion, but we do ask to please be polite about it. Do not be disrespectful about it, or we will not take your opinion as seriously. We want our community to be as open as it can be, but for that to happen we need for everyone to respect and take everyone's opinions into consideration. No hating on anyone's opinions either, that puts people down and could even result in 'conflict' or 'drama', which we already discussed how that will be taken care of in the above rules. : Note: We did not include other things such as 'double grouping' or anything like that because that is a basic rule that everyone should follow. Double grouping results in an immediate exile, no questions about it. It's commom knowledge. Following Punishments from Least to Greatest Chores : Chores consist of the following: : Cleaning rubbish around camp, dugouts (rooms), training areas, and the sparring ring : Hard hunting labour and sent out on more patrols than usual : Doing simple tasks that higher ranks ask you to do : Asked to tend to the sick with the Clinician, usually not pleasant jobs like chewing up nasty tasting herbs/plants or picking fleas from fur with your teeth : Any extra labour that may be needed at that time : (Duration: 1-3 days) Public Chastisement : This is where you are called out on your actions in front of a huge gathering of the community and discuss your actions and how you were wrong. This is basically public humiliation. And, following up from the gathering, you will be shunned by your peers until your punishment time is up. Though, people might still be mad at you or hold grudges. : (Duration: 1-7 days) Deranked : Being deranked can happen no matter what rank you are, even if you are one of the Torchbearers (besides the founder). This punishment is only given out to higher ranks since if you are a basic rank then the only thing you can be put at is Quarantine, which is basically starting all over again which is why it is a separate punishment. : (Duration: 1-2 weeks or Permanently) Quarantine : Quarantine isn't a punishment for people who just join The New Frontier since it is a four-day trial to test out their loyalty, then they are officially a member of The New Frontier once their four-day trial expires. But when punished, this Quarantine trial extends for seven days and you are put back in Quarantine and are set back at the most basic rank and have to work your way back up to the rank you were before... If that is possible. : (Duration: Permanent) Deportation : Deportation is where you are banished from The New Frontier, meaning you will not be welcomed to roleplay, visit, or have any involvement with us. This is only on certain occasions, but we do not use Deportation frequently. All higher ranks talk together to see if this is needed, this is usually suggested by the Founder (Snokko). : (Duration: Permanent) ____________________ B A C K S T O R Y *WIP* ____________________ B A S I C R A N K S The basic ranks consist of the leaders and main suppliers for the group, though there are a few more ranks to choose/fight for than these basic ones. There are a few more ranks to choose/fight for, such as in the Divisions. But, for these basic ranks, these are listed from most authority to least from top to bottom. Please respect all peers and give the best respect to higher ranks. D I V I S I O N S